We are applying for financial support for the 23rd biennial International Conference on Information Processing in Medical Imaging (IPMI 2013) that will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center, Asilomar, California, USA on June 24-28, 2013. This conference is the latest in a series where novel developments in the acquisition, formation, analysis and display of medical images are presented, discussed, dissected, and extended. During the last three decades, IPMI has evolved with the medical imaging community it serves. Today IPMI is widely recognized as one of the preeminent international forums for presentation of leading-edge research in the medical imaging field including the following topics: Image Analysis and Signal Processing; Shape Representation and Analysis; Image Registration and Fusion; Functional and Molecular Imaging; Novel Image Acquisition Methods and Devices; Computational Physiology; Data Visualization; Statistical and Mathematical Models; Image Reconstruction; Image Interpretation and Computer Aided Diagnosis; Objective Assessment of Image Quality, Image Guided Surgery. The objective of IPMI 2013 is to provide an open and informal atmosphere for unfettered discussion of the latest developments in information processing applied to biological and clinical imaging. We are planning a strong agenda of scientific presentations that will secure the attendance of outstanding researchers from throughout the world in a pleasant setting conducive to in-depth scientific exchange and lively debate. Most importantly, our objective in organizing IPMI 2013 is to continue to nurture and encourage contributions from students and junior faculty with the expectation that exchanges between the newest and the more established members of the research community will strengthen the scientific program and the field of biomedical imaging in general.